Scraboutchatcha
by Vanille Cup
Summary: Je sais pas quoi vous dire. Ma vie, mes envies, mes rêves... Tout ça, c'est un peu inutile. Mais bon. Je fais avec.
1. Mes amitiés

Je...  
Je m'appelle IA.

J'ai 18 ans.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. A chaque instant de ma vie, je me suis dit qu'écrire un journal est inutile, et gnangnan (je suis une fille émotive et romantique, mais un journal intime… faut pas aller jusque là !)

Donc. Je suis IA, j'ai 18 ans, j'aime bien manger des macarons, j'aime bien la Belgique aussi, c'est un pays qui me passionne. J'ai des correspondants là-bas, qui me disent que c'est pas si extraordinaire, mais soit.

J'aime bien aussi manger du poulet. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est vraiment une bonne viande. J'aime bien les longs cheveux, alors je les laisse pousser (vous comprendrez pourquoi j'en ai de si longs.)

J'écoute en boucle Heart Attack, parce que je me reconnais bien dans cette musique.

Avant j'adorais la kpop.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Enfin bref. J'aime bien regarder des anime aussi… je peux dire que je suis un vraie otaku. D'ailleurs le dernier manga en date que j'ai acheté, c'était Shingeki No Kyojin.

Mes parents trouvent cette série bizarre, mais ils regardent avec moi. Je crois qu'ils sont impatients de savoir la suite.

En parlant de ma famille, je vis avec mes parents et ma sœur. Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit l'osmose avec eux, mais ce n'est pas non plus la guerre…

J'aurais aimé être une sœur plus capable, mais à vrai dire, je ne connais même pas les goûts de ma sœur. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis vraiment une personne étrange.

Complètement inintéressante.

D'ailleurs cette histoire le sera aussi. Donc je vous encourage à passer votre chemin…

Je comprends pourquoi les garçons se lassent de moi… Ils viennent tous me draguer, le soir sur Facebook, et un mois après, quand ils ont enfin compris à quoi je ressemblais vraiment, ils partent.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir les autres partir autour de moi.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

J'aime bien l'allemand. Je suis d'ailleurs en option Latin-Allemand, au lycée. Dans Shingeki No Kyojin, il y a beaucoup d'allemand, dans les opening et les ending… Je crois que c'est de là que vient ma passion. Vous allez tous me sortir que l'allemand c'est moche, agressif, etc… NON. Je dis NON, car l'allemand c'est très beau, surtout quand c'est bien parlé. Cette langue me fascine.

Seeu est avec moi dans mon option, depuis un an. Je l'aime bien, sauf que parfois, elle s'égare trop dans ses séries (comme The Vampire Diaries ou Doctor Who par exemple) d'ailleurs, l'année prochaine, elle me laisse et part en Equateur en échange culturel.

Je l'envie vraiment. En plus c'est une fille adorable, têtue, mais adorable.

Tiens, tiens, parlons du cours d'Allemand.

En Allemand, on est six (j'avoue, qu'on est très peu nombreux, mais on se sent mieux à l'oral du coup). Y en a deux, j'les aime pas, je les mentionnerai donc pas. Mais les deux autres (excepté Seeu) sont aussi adorables.

Le premier est Ppoiyo, un garçon de mon âge. Il est gay, et j'adore ça (en grande fan de yaoi, c'est tout à fait normal.. !) Lui et son copain Ron, ils sont troooop mignons. D'ailleurs un jour je l'ai croisé à la sortie de l'école, et je le trouvais trop trop beau. Dommage qu'il soit gay ! (bon non, je les admire je vous jure !)

Sa meilleure amie, c'est Lily. Elle a aussi un copain. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui quand j'étais dans le tram, je les ai aperçus, main dans la main.

Ces deux-là sont vraiment fous. Mais leur gentillesse m'épate vraiment.

Je me rends compte que moi et Seeu on est vraiment forever alone.

On a qu'à se mettre ensemble.

Non.

Je rigole.

Je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Et je ne le serais absolument jamais. M'imaginer avec une fille, je ne peux pas (même si je n'ai rien contre, je le redis).

Enfin bref. Ppoiyo, Lily, Seeu et moi, on est le quatuor d'allemand, et on le vit bien. Ce sont les personnes que je vois le plus dans la semaine, et je ne le regrette pas. La vie est plus amusante quand de bonnes personnes sont à nos côtés.

Bon.

Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous dise où cette histoire va mener non ?

Bah.

Elle ne mènera nulle part.

Je veux juste raconter ma vie.

J'ai le don de le faire…

Donc je le fais.

Honnêtement, c'est dur de ne pas avoir de don dans la vie.

Je n'ai aucun don. Même écrire, qui est ma passion, je ne sais pas bien le faire. Mon esprit n'est pas structuré du tout, alors je m'éloigne éternellement du sujet.

Dessiner, chanter, jouer un instrument… je n'y pense même pas. J'adore danser, mais je suis toute raide aussi.

J'ai l'habitude chaque année de participer à plein de concours de danse avec Miku, mais à chaque fois on perd. Peut-être que si je quitte le groupe ça ira mieux ? (mystère)

Miku c'est une fille cool. Avec ses longs cheveux sarcelles, avec son innocence. Elle aussi, elle a un copain, depuis deux ans même (alors qu'elle est assez volage à la base).

On se connaît depuis très longtemps.

C'est une de mes meilleures amies.

Même si parfois elle ne comprend rien… et qu'elle prend pas souvent de mes nouvelles.

Enfin je la pardonne. Avec ses études, elle a beaucoup de travail. Et avec son copain possessif qu'elle va bientôt quitter, elle est assez occupée (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

En parlant de mes amis.

Ma plus vieille amie, c'est Clara. Espagnole, au sang chaud.

Elle est sympa, tarée, elle a même organisé mon anniversaire surprise (avec _lui_, mais nous ne sommes pas encore là).

Je l'aime bien.

Je l'aimais bien.

Puis elle a commencé à être jalouse. Et à me rappeler qu'on était « meilleures amies ». Comme si y avait un code de conduite quand on était meilleurs amis.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça.

Peut-être parce qu'on s'est éloignée.

Peut-être parce qu'elle m'énerve ?

Une fois, et vous n'allez pas le croire, elle m'a pris la tête pour une bêtise. Je vous explique. J'étais mariée avec elle sur Facebook, juste pour rire.

Puis un jour j'ai changé mon statut… Pour autre chose.

Et ce jour-là, elle m'est tombée dessus.

En me disant que ce n'était « pas très sympa ».

J'hallucine. J'ai halluciné. Oh mon dieu.

Quelle gamine.

Quelle gamine.

**Quelle gamine. **

Je me suis répétée ça, longuement et je lui ai dit un vague « désolé » que je regrette.

A un moment il faut grandir… non ?

Ce jour-là ça a été le déclic, et je me suis vraiment éloignée d'elle.

Mais passons.

Roh lalala. Ce que j'écris est vraiment nul.

Je pense que je vais aller dormir.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Fiction sans très grande prétention, sans trame… Juste pour raconter une histoire, comme ça, écrire, car ça me manquait.

Je ne m'attends pas à des reviews étant donné son inutilité…

Mais bon.

Il faudrait que je me remette à mes fictions initiales, et à mes idées…

Mais j'ai tellement pas le temps.

(Vanille Cup)


	2. You're not fabulous

Encore une journée qui est passée.

J'en ai marre. Dire que l'année prochaine je commence l'université… J'ai hâte, vraiment. Je ne peux plus supporter les gars de notre classe, j'en ai marre des filles chiantes et de ces profs incompétents.

Parlons-en, de ces profs.

Commençons par mon prof de sciences, un pur débile invétéré.

Mr. Rook.

Oh mon dieu.

Comment vous exprimer mon ennui à son cours ? C'est bien simple, la dernière fois je me suis endormie. C'était horrible car j'ai entendu mon prénom plusieurs fois, et quand Yukari m'a délicatement réveillée, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Mr. Rook m'a sorti la blague du siècle « IA, tu ferais mieux de te redresser, on va t'entendre ronfler ! »

Et puis il a repris son cours.

Purée.

LA HONTE QUOI.

Déjà que je fais des milliers de gaffes par jour, il fallait que ça arrive. Evidemment, plusieurs personnes m'ont gentiment fait remarquer à différents endroits de la journée « Eh IA, t'endors pas hein ! »

Roooooh.

Ça m'a rendu dingue, et quand j'en ai parlé à mes grands-parents, ils ont bien ri.

Pour continuer sur ma lancée, je dirais que ce Mr. Rook ne sait pas expliquer. Il m'est déjà arrivé de lui poser diverses questions concernant la physique-chimie, mais à chaque coup il me répond par une énigme de plus.

Est-ce qu'il a payé pour recevoir son diplôme ?

Et à chaque cours il nous sort des blagues débiles, auxquelles il rit tout seul.

Je pleure intérieurement.

Enfin bref.

Je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Mon cours prééééféréééé c'est le cours de math.

Sans ironie (ou avec).

Et la prof, c'est un monstre.

Yokune Ruko, le diable de l'école. Je crois que si un jour j'invoque Satan, elle va apparaître.

Cette femme est horrible. Déjà elle nous donne des listes et des listes d'exercices, elle ne sait pas expliquer, elle ne sait pas corriger simplement, elle ne sait pas comprendre le fait que nous ne pigeons rien à son cours, etc.

C'est une pure incompétente et il arrive qu'elle -quand elle n'est pas contente-plisse les yeux.

Dans ces cas-là, elle ressemble à une fouine. (C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit).

Je vous jure.

J'ai l'impression que les maths ne sont même pas clairs dans sa tête.

Hiyama Kiyoteru est mon prof de Latin. Un fou.

« - Quel est le cas de ce mot ? _demande-t-il souvent à ces élèves_.

- Accusatif ?

-_** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon**_ »

J'espère que vous visualisez.

Segga Fuku est notre nouvelle prof de géo', mais elle est bête comme ses pieds.

A chaque cours elle nous fait remarquer qu'elle a fait des erreurs dans le cours précédent.

(Elle confond le parlement avec un hôpital, 734 avec 785.)

Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour en arriver là.

Mais bon, moi je m'occupe, je me mets au dernier banc avec Yukari. Et cette fille ne vient même pas voir derrière… Donc je ne m'en fais pas.

Il y a juste Seeu qui est toujours au taquet, qui répond ou intervient à chaque moment du cours.

C'est marrant. A vrai dire on en rit beaucoup avec Yukari haha.

…

…

En fait, j'ai trop de prof à vous présenter.

Et j'ai la flemme.

Donc je le ferai plus tard (eh oui, apprenez de moi que je suis la déesse de la procrastination).

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Je suis une fille complexée.

Comme toutes les autres filles à peu près.

Je déteste qu'on me dise le contraire. Que je « ne devrais pas », que « je suis très bien comme je suis », qu' « il faut s'accepter tel que nous sommes » .

Non.

Je n'aime pas mon ventre, je le trouve très gras, même si je fais du fitness avec Luka et Merli. Fin' j'essaye de garder un rythme régulier pour le fitness mais bon… parfois c'est dur de sortir de chez soi.

J'ai aussi de gros bras, et un dos remplis de bourrelets. Mon tronc est long, tandis que mes jambes toutes petites. Je suis disproportionnées et trop grande.

Okay, Luka est vraiment plus grande que moi, mais bon. On dit toujours que ce qui est petit est mignon…

Donc je me trouve trop grande.

Beaucoup pensent que je déborde de confiance en moi, que je dis ce genre de choses que pour qu'on me dise le contraire.

Mais il y a bien longtemps, quand j'étais pas encore si proche de Miku, je l'admirais vraiment. Un jour nous nous étions vues avec les autres, et je l'ai trouvée tellement jolie que….

Je me souviens, c'était il y a deux ans, presque.

J'avais été chez le coiffeur/visagiste (le lendemain du jour où moi et Miku nous sommes vues). J'étais rentrée dans le salon de coiffure pleine d'espoir, en me disant qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose à faire avec ma tignasse.

Mais le coiffeur n'a pas réussi.

Non, non.

Il ne savait pas dompter mes cheveux.

Et là (j'avais été au Canada juste un peu avant, et le décalage horaire me faisait encore souffrir) j'ai commencé à pleurer.

Mais pleurer… Vraiment pleurer, pas les pleunicheries habituelles

Alors le coiffeur et ma mère se sont demandés pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, j'ai juste dit que j'étais fatiguée.

A la fin je suis repartie sans payer. Ils m'ont fait une faveur, en disant qu'une « cliente ne pouvait pas repartir insatisfaite ».

Histoire que je me sente encore plus coupable.

En plus le type avait cru que je n'avais que 14 ans.

Alors que j'en avais 17.

Ça m'avait blessée

Et j'étais encore plus déprime. Croyez-moi…

Finalement ma mère m'a engueulé, et moi j'ai continué de pleurer silencieusement, en disant que je me trouvais vraiment laide comparé à Miku, à Clara, à Galaco, à Keiko…

Cette période était vraiment dure à l'époque.

Mais maintenant ça va mieux hein ! Je me sens épanouie, haha.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'aime pas mon ventre gras, mes gros bras, mon dos plein de bourrelets, et ainsi de suite.

Et ne venez pas me dire que c'est faux !

Car moi je le vois.

* * *

Voici un nouveau chapitre, comme ci, comme ça. Je n'écris que quelques pensées.

Honnêtement ça m'a vraiment étonné de voir des reviews ! **O_O** omg. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (ni de wifi) alors je vous répondrai en une fois ici :

**Nemeseia** : Alooors que te dire ? Merci, tout simplement… Rohh tu m'as émue sur ce coup. Je vais bien merci, et toi ? En plus il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai relu nos message, et j'ai bien ri ! C'était vraiment chouette, l'été **. Et je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas trop confiance en cette « fiction » haha. Et sache que pour Ppoiyo et Ron… c'est tout simplement toi qui m'a inspiré ! Tu m'as vraiment donné envie d'écrire un jour sur ce couple. J'espère que j'aurais une fois une bonne idée pour sortir ça, mais bon je n'ose pas faire de promesses en l'air xD !

**Petite Amande** : Toi-même tu sais hahahaha . XDDD non je rigole je t'aime pas, car à chaque fois tu dis que rien n'a commencé entre nous -_- je ne te remercie pas. Et t'inquiète, c'est pas la dernière fois que tu apparaissais hahaha (preuve dans ce chapitre). Bon bah… a lundi vieille sœur de P xD

**Sarabeka** : Merci, ton review m'a vraiment touchée. Pour tout te dire je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup, et je ne voyais pas qui ça pouvait intéresser, tout ça T.T ! je te remercie, franchement ! =D

_(C'était Vanille Cup)_


	3. Tu vois, je suis triste

Aujourd'hui j'ai été au fitness.

Je suis épuisée.

MAIS ! (Il y a toujours un mais)

Y avait la télé devant mon tapis.

Et j'ai regardé le patinage artistique à la télé, aux jeux olympiques.

Je me souviens que j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir patineuse.

Jusqu'à mes dix ans, j'en ai fait. C'était vraiment une passion qui me tenait à cœur…

Puis un jour, avec ma mère et mes grands-parents (ils m'accompagnaient toujours pour me voir sur la glace, contrairement à mon père…) on y est allé.

Et il n'y avait plus rien.

Heureusement qu'un passant nous a dit que la patinoire avait fermé.

Car nous n'étions au courant de rien.

Depuis toujours j'ai cette envie insatiable de patiner, de reprendre… mais la seule patinoire qu'il y a c'est à 50 minutes de métro.

Et les cours sont trop chers pour moi.

Donc.

Je fais du fitness pour perdre ma graisse.

Mais soit.

Valshe m'a reparlé.

Oui, oui. Il a une copine, mais il m'a reparlé.

Valshe, je le considère comme un gros connard.

Peut-être parce que c'est mon ex.

Ou peut-être parce que c'est tout simplement un gros connard.

Mon dieu.

Je le hais.

Je le hais.

En mars, j'ai participé à un concours de danse avec Miku et Rin.

On s'est vraiment bien amusée. On est arrivée en 7e place, on a pas gagné, mais j'ai ressenti une immense joie en moi… Comme si mon heure de gloire était enfin arrivée.  
La scène c'est vraiment … Impossible à expliquer.

Mais c'est une autre histoire ça.

Après notre tour, nous étions toutes coincées dans les coulisses.

Et il était là, un garçon vraiment très très beau… J'étais tellement bien, j'osais parler avec tout le monde, puisque tout le monde partageait la même passion que moi.

Alors, j'ai osé l'aborder. Et les premiers mots que je lui ai dits étaient vraiment… ridicules.

« Tu sais que tu es très beau ? »

Là il semblait surpris, puis il m'a fait un sourire à tomber par terre. Il m'a remercié, et nous avons engagé la conversation.

J'ai réussi à avoir son Facebook. Oui, j'ai osé lui demander malgré ma timidité incroyable.

Le soir même je l'ai ajouté.

Le soir même il m'a adressé la parole.

Alors je ne doutais pas que ce genre de beau garçon n'était qu'un joueur, qu'un beau parleur… Tous les beaux garçons sur terre le sont, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sentent tellement valorisés qu'ils pensent que n'importe qui les regarde. Alors ils deviennent vraiment imbuvables…

J'ai entendu plein de rumeurs sur Valshe, j'ai entendu plein de conneries ou de vérités. Je savais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable.

Je le haïssais.

Parce que je savais qu'il ne draguait pas que moi, je savais qu'il ne me courait après que pour mon physique, et pas pour moi tout simplement.

J'ai arrêté de lui parler, car je voyais les mensonges. Après je ne sais pas, il paraît que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, que je me suis faite manipuler par une autre fille jalouse.

Je ne sais pas.

Je détestais ce genre de personne.

Qui n'allait que dans mon sens pour me faire tomber à ses pieds.

Dès qu'on était sur Skype, il faisait exprès de regarder ma performance de danse, de mettre mes musiques préférées. Il ne cessait de me complimenter, ne cessait de me comparer aux autres en disant que je valais mieux. Il ne me donnait jamais tort.

Vous pensez que j'aurais dû le laisser faire ?

Tss.  
Naïves.

Et pourtant.

Quelques semaines après, il est venu m'annoncer que c'était fini avec sa copine.

(Parce que oui, il me draguait alors qu'il sortait avec une certaine Iroha, je me souviens plus bien).

Et là, les conversations se sont enchaînées.

Il avait « changé ».

On s'entendait bien.

Il n'y avait plus jamais de blanc.  
Et puis un jour il m'a annoncé qu'il allait venir me voir (car il habitait à une heure de route de chez moi).

Et ce jour-là…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'embarquais dans son piège.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'embarquerais… Dans une histoire pareille.

Nous nous sommes vus, un samedi, le 13 avril précisément.

Et nous sommes restés toute la journée ensemble.

Il était silencieux, mais vraiment beau… Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que j'attirerai un si beau garçon. Je ne méritais pas « ça ».

Ou peut-être bien.

Oh mon dieu.

Je me sens tellement triste.

Mais passons.

A la fin de la journée, on s'est dit au revoir, avec une accolade, un câlin, rien de plus.

Je suis partie dans le sens inverse, et ensuite, j'ai reçu un message sur mon portable.

Il me disait de revenir en arrière.

Et je suis retournée là où on s'était quitté.

Il était là.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras.  
Mon esprit était trop embrumé alors…

Je ne me posais pas de question précise.

Et ensuite on s'est regardé.

Honnêtement quand j'y repense, on était dans cette rue bondée.

Mais pour moi.  
J'étais seule avec lui.

Il n'existait que lui.

Nous deux.

On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux, durant des secondes qui m'ont parues des heures.  
Et il m'a dit…

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Et j'ai hoché la tête.

Et il m'a embrassé.

* * *

Voilà voilà.  
Je n'en pense rien.

Merci pour vos reviews, **Petite Amande** et **Sarabeka**.

**PtitSaumonBleu** : Tu as exactement raison, sur toute la ligne ^0^! Et mon histoire, ta préférée du fandom vocaloid ? He ben, quel compliment dis ! Tu as fait ma journée, ça je peux te le dire xD ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! ça m'a touché, vraiment ! =D

Encore merci à tous, et à la prochaine =D

_(Vanille Cup)_


End file.
